


Stiles' Christmas

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in December, but wasn't sure whether to continue it from where I've left off. I may come back to it one day...</p><p>Stiles is alone for Christmas an it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Christmas

Stiles gazed around miserably at his friends. They were all bubbling with excitement about the Christmas break. Scott and Allison were planning cosy coffee dates and evenings in front of the fire, Isaac had tracked down some long lost relatives who had invited him to stay, Lydia was flitting about making arrangements for her annual Christmas party. But for Stiles this Christmas was going to bring nothing but misery. His dad would be working, and Christmas was always hard as it reminded him of his mother. She had loved Christmas.

And to top it off, Derek was gone. Nobody knew where to or for how long. He just took off after all the trouble with the alphas. Everyone was hurting, and their leader had abandoned them. Well, that’s how Stiles saw it. Nobody even mentioned Derek’s name. It was as if Derek had never existed. When they saw the darkness in his eyes they could tell exactly who he was thinking about.

Stiles slung his bag onto his back and turned his back on the group, heading to his car. He really thought they had something. There was something. Chemistry. A spark. Something. He wiped away the hot angry tears, checking that none of his friends had followed him. Kicking the wheel of his jeep, and cursing that it was tougher than him, he leaned against the bonnet. Just a text would have done. Anything to let him know Derek was ok, alive, thinking about him?

\------

Stiles was woken by his dad on Christmas morning.  
“Hey, Son. I’m in a bit of a rush, and they’ve asked me to take the late shift. Sorry. Presents tomorrow?”  
“Sure, dad.”

He was disappointed but he wouldn’t let the sheriff see that. He knew his dad needed distractions to remind him it wasn’t his dead wife’s favourite day of the year. All the same Stiles was awake now and it was the start of a very long and lonely day. He dragged himself out of bed and made breakfast. The morning passed slowly as he watched all the Christmas films he and his mother used to watch together. He didn’t try to stop the tears as they fell.

Around midday a knock at the door startled him. He paused the film and went to the door. Maybe one of his friends had felt sorry for him and come to see how he was. He opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Derek.

“I... Derek... What...” He stuttered rubbing his eyes and wondering if his depression was causing hallucinations.

Derek looked at his feet.

“I don’t... I don’t know if this was a good idea.” Derek muttered, cheeks reddening and turning to leave.  
“No!” The word left Stiles’ mouth without thought.

Derek turned, looking hopeful. He stepped towards Stiles apprehensively.  
“You’d better come in.” Stiles walked down the hall and plopped back onto the sofa. Derek perched gingerly at the other end.

“So,” Stiles started, “Where’ve you been?” He tried to play it cool. He didn’t want Derek to realise that despite his anger he was so desperately relieved to see him.  
“I don’t really know, I travelled a lot I guess”  
“Oh, so you’ve been off having fun while I’ve been sat here worrying my ass off!” Stiles took a deep breath. Staying calm wasn’t working.

“Fun?!” Stiles turned and saw that Derek’s fists were clenched and his face was white. “You think being abandoned by my sister and living rough with no money, no clothes, nothing! You think that was fun?!”  
“I’m sorry” Stiles murmured.

“No. I am. I shouldn’t have put you through this.”  
“It just... I was so worried... I...” Stiles found that once he started he couldn’t stop, “I thought we had something! I thought there was... gah, I didn’t know if it was just me but I was pretty sure you felt it too and I missed you so much and I didn’t know if you were safe or even alive, I didn’t know ANYTHING and now you’re here at my door, in my house, so I can’t have been imagining it, I can’t! I just... Please say something, Derek. Please tell me it’s not just me?”

Derek’s face was a mix of pain and need. Before Stiles knew it, Derek was so close he could feel his breath on his lips. He dragged his gaze from these up to Derek’s eyes. He found that Derek staring into his own eyes, trying to read his reaction. Stiles moved a couple of inches and then their lips were touching, moving together, caressing each other. Derek’s hand moved to Stiles’ waist and Stiles found his own hands raking through Derek’s soft, stubborn hair. 

All was not quite forgiven, but everything felt better now that he was in Derek’s arms.


End file.
